Percy Jackson and His Brothers Vampire Babysitter?
by loversxwriterx
Summary: new demigods arrival cause a problem at camp and many new campers tops the cake. Perfect Summer? Sure, why not? SORRY, ON HOLD, I WANT TO FINISH ANOTHER STORY THAT I HAVE ALL PLANNED OUT AND READY TO WRITE. SORRY AGAIN
1. Benny's A DEmigod! Boo yah!

**Boom boom boom I'm bored so ima write a story! Hope you like it! Annabeth and Percy are 17.**

Annabeth POV

I grab my dagger and slice through the dracenae and I look over my shoulder to see Percy slicing through the minotar. I would've liked a few more days of peace and quiet. I was over in new York to visit Percy and his parents. I love sally and Paul. I still remember when Percy thought his last name was blow-fish! Good times. I miss the serene movie nights watching Perks Of Being A Wallflower and Safe Haven **(awesome movies! Rated pg-13) **I enjoyed the nights at camp where I just hung out at the Poseidon cabin with Percy. Percy has a brother now his name is Ethan and he is 17 . He came from a small town in Canada called Whitechapel. I think Perce told me that Ethan had powers over the hurricane kind of stuff and he got the blessing of Apollo because of some favor he did for him and so he can have visions about the future and past. But back to this Ethan was a new demi-god he was the one helping us get to the border with a new demigod and she was 12 and her name was Isabella. Ethan came with me to visit Percy too, and to visit his half brothers family since they were close. "Percy! Get Isabella to the border Ethan and I can take the monsters!" I shouted. I saw Percy nod. I think she is a child of the big three. I guess they are thrilled about the new freedom. You see, after we laid Gaea back to an eternal sleep the gods gave each one of us a wish that was in their control. And Percy's wish was since the great prophecy has been fulfilled and there was no more great prophecies yet he wished for Zeus to let the big three have affairs with mortals. There are now children of the big three. Hades: Nico, Zac, and Jilena. Zeus: Thalia, and Kacey. Posedon: Percy, Ethan, and I have a feeling Isabella is a daughter of Poseidon too. I finished off the monsters on my side and I see Ethan struggling with a hellhound so I rush over to him and dig my dagger into the hounds side and it turned to dust. "Now that's how it's done" I remarked and smiled at him. We ran through the border and rushed to the infirmary. "Percy? Where is Isabella?" we yelled in unison. "looks like someone found a new lady friend" a girl joked. I didn't know her, she had caramel skin and chocolate brown eyes with a pink t shirt on and skinny jeans. "Sarah? What are you doing here? I didn't know vampires could get through the border?" Ethan questioned while hugging her. Wow talk about a couple, even better vampire and demigod? Talk about heartfelt relationship. Don't let the Aphrodite girls see that. "Vampire? Daughter of nyx? Ahhh interesting" I say. "excuse me? I just ran into this place because I saw Ethan and there were these crazy monsters chasing me, much more different than anything we fought, Ethan." 'Sarah' said. "well interesting fact honey, vamps are children of nyx, primordial of the night." I heard a snotty voice remarked…uhhgg _drew_ boy do I hate that Barbie.

"hey guys! Guess what I'm a son of Hecate! Benny's a demigod! Boo-yah!"

Ethan POV

_Oh god…_

**Hope you like it if you don't know MBAV (my babysitters a vampire) I will use their personalities but I will get into the series but I will start from the beginning.**

_**-Everybody cries we all fake to smile when your backs against the wall and your hands are tied there's pain life hurts there's a thousand things you think you don't deserve all hope is lost when you spend it all and you just can't beat the odds, I bet you don't curse god-Christina Grimmie, I bet you don't curse god**_


	2. Ohfun

**Hope this cup of coffee (Which is like a little more than half filled, which I am mad at) will give me genius! Hope you guy like this story! And chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I am a girl and I'm pretty sure Rick doesn't listen to Cher Lloyd while he types. SO I don't own anything except a half filled coffee cup.**

**Third Person **

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Ethan asked very loudly. They all feigned hurt looks, "I don't feel loved right now here." Sarah joked seriously. "I-I-I, it's not that I don't want to see you, I still missed you, but still, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"Ethan screamed a little more aggressively than planned. "Well I told you, we got chased and I saw you and so I came in and I just got back from a tour." Sarah said matter-o-factly. But before she could say anything else, there was a sound and Rory popped out of the border, running toward the group, screaming.

**Everyone's POV**

Here it comes… *face palm*

**Third Person**

Rory comes up to the group panting very very…very loud. He looks absolutely terrified. "What's up with him?" questioned Annabeth. **(My cup of coffee is almost gone -.-) **"Oh he's just being him" Sarah answered. "The- _huff_- thingy was-_huff-_ just like-_huff-_ poof then I-_huff-_zoom!" Rory said. "Translate?" Annabeth asked. No one knew what to say, then "The monster suddenly exploded, then he ran into the border." Spoke someone behind the group. Benny stood there looking left out. We stopped and all stared at him. "Hi" he simply said. Then someone yells loudly. "THERE ARE RAPID ENTRANCES! CLEAR SPACE BY BORDER, WAVE OF DEMIGODS COMING IN! THEY ARE UNIDENTIFIED HALF-BLOODS!" And they all turn and see person after person run through the border and back up.

**Chiron **

This is going to be one busy summer, I hear about 50 demigods came in, various off springs of different gods, some minor, and some are children of the big three. More kids, more trouble, more prophecies, more enemies. Fun.

**Percy**

I just helped Isabella get settled into Poseidon's cabin, which has only 3 demigods living here, currently including Izzy. (My nick name for her) Then all the sudden I hear "THERE ARE RAPID ENTRANCES! CLEAR SPACE BY BORDER, WAVE OF DEMIGODS COMING IN! THEY ARE UNIDENTIFIED HALF-BLOODS!" someone yelled loudly. I can tell Izzy is frightened, I assure her everything is safe and sound then I go out and greet the new campers. Who knows how many of them could be a new member of my cabin?


End file.
